Night Of My Life
by montypython203
Summary: Post Fear Her, songfic. Rose tells the Doctor her true feelings.


_Title: Night Of My Life_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Post Fear Her, songfic. Rose tells the Doctor her true feelings._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song **Night of My Life** by Damien Leith._

_Author's Note: A nice little 10/Rose romance for you._

**Night Of My Life**

Rose walked down the street, hand in hand with the Doctor. She looked up at the fireworks and thought of everything she'd been through that day.

_Here we are,  
Shooting stars,  
Renting time in someone else's space_

She looked up at the Doctor, her heart beating faster than when she'd faced Daleks, Slitheen, or Cybermen. She felt happier with him than she ever had with Mickey or anyone else. And she wanted to take it further. But did he feel the same way?

_So unsure  
Afraid to fall  
I'm standing here  
A little scared  
But I don't care_

It was after the Doctor had suggested that 'a storm is coming' that she'd gotten scared that she'd be parted from him. She realised she had to tell him how she felt before it was too late.

"Doctor," she said.

"Hmm?" said the Doctor. Rose bit her lip.

"I just want you to know that I've loved every minute of my time with you," she said. "The things I've seen and done have been absolutely incredible, and I owe it all to you."

_'Cos this kind of moment, is only on loan and  
I wanna remember the look in your eyes_

"I know it hasn't been all fun and games, but there have been times, like tonight, when I've felt so calm and happy and blessed," Rose continued. "I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. The time I've spent with you has been the best time of my life."

_When it's all over I want you to know I was with you when I  
Had the night of my life_

The Doctor looked at her.

"You're not planning on going anywhere, are you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," assured Rose. "Quite the opposite. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I want to be with you forever. But what you said before really got through to me. We've been through times where we've been separated, but we've come out the other end okay. But that won't always happen. There may be a time when we can't get back to each other."

_So don't let go  
You never know  
Maybe your whole life's about to change_

"So I want to cherish the time we have left," said Rose. "I don't want to waste any more time. I don't want to have any regrets, and I don't want to leave anything unsaid."

_So let's hold on  
Until it's gone  
Nothing's made to last forever_

Rose stopped walking.

"It's only been after the times that we've been separated that I've realised how much you mean to me," she told the Doctor. "But we've always been in such a rush to get things done, I've been so nervous coz I didn't think it was the right time. But I can't put this off any longer. I need to do it before it's too late."

_Who knows whether_

_This kind of moment is only on loan  
Sometimes you don't know until it passes you by_

"Okay Doctor," she said. "I'm going to do something now. What happens afterwards depends completely on you. You can forget it ever happened if you like. But it's important to me."

"Rose, whatever it is, just do it," said the Doctor. Rose took a deep breath and took a step closer to the Doctor. She closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

_And when it's all over I want you to know that I was with you when I  
Had the night of my life_

The kiss was soft and sweet, but short. When Rose pulled back, her cheeks were tinged pink.

"I love you Doctor," she said. She then turned to continue walking, but the Doctor held her arm.

"Rose," he said. "You know I've only ever believed in things I can see and touch. The whole incident on the Bitter Pill taught us that. But since meeting you, I've come to believe in fate. I believe you and I met for a reason."

_Maybe this whole thing comes right down to faith,  
From every choice that we think that we make  
Has put us right here together today_

"I believe in you, and I believe … I'm in love with you. Rose Tyler, I love you too." Inside, Rose was jumping for joy. She'd waited so long to hear those words, and now the moment had arrived, she didn't know how to react.

"So, what about the whole 'You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you' thing?" she asked.

"Hey, that's basically the same for any relationship," the Doctor reasoned. "Two people who are in love dying together wouldn't happen a whole lot. I reckon we should do what our hearts tell us."

"And what are your hearts telling you, Doctor?" asked Rose. The Doctor grinned.

"Carpe diem!" he exclaimed. "Seize the day! Though the most technically correct translation would be 'gather the day', considering the meaning of carpe in the context is a whole …" Rose grinned and took the Doctor's hand, and they walked down the street, the fireworks overhead symbolizing their love.

_This kind of moment  
Is only on loan and,  
It won't be too long till it leaves us behind  
And when it's all over I want you to know that I was with you when I  
Had the night of my life,  
The night of my life,  
The night of my life_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Random fact: last night I had a dream that 10 and Rose had a baby girl! _


End file.
